


Undying love

by Kagamine_chiin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Army, M/M, farewell, idk - Freeform, not real angst, not real fluff, soldier!Mine and Kaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_chiin/pseuds/Kagamine_chiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love will never leave this world, no matter what happen to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undying love

Kagami steadily gets into the bus, his left hand firmly tightened around the strap of the heavy bag hanging on his shoulder, his right one laying along his body in a stressed and rigid fist.

He walks resolutely in the driveway, heading for the seats at the back of the vehicle, heart throbbing frantically to the rhythm of his own steps.

His hands are sweaty and cold; his mind is still, stubbornly, offline since that last furtive and cute kiss from yesterday; and his lips are chapped as if he had just spent the entire night at the North Pole. 

He can feels the gloomy and tensed atmosphere in the bus. It doesn’t make him uneasy because it was to be expected.

The redhead wastes no glance to the people staring at him while he makes his way to the back. They are seeking a candid sort of distraction, whether it is for boredom (which was unlikely) or anxiety or fear. It is so easy to sense that none of them want to face the reality.

But Kagami knows better. He is so aware of it. This is the outcome of their own choices. The one they all made one year ago, fully aware of what would fall on them. He knows. And, it is no time for regret, not anymore.

There are two guys behind, isolated from the others, sitting on each side of the driveway.

One is near a window; the other one is sitting near the driveway. The air here is calmer, a deep-in-thought atmosphere.

Kagami slides into a seat, beside the guy by the window, and tilts his head toward the other. He drops his bag and his weapon at his feet, between his legs.

He sighs, body slowly relaxing as his gaze remains fixed on the landscape. It runs briskly and it reminds him so perfectly of how briskly his life is going to an end, right under his eyes, while he can’t do a single thing. But it is his choice.

They drive in perfect silence and calm until a strict and cold voice cuts in. “Team 2, now!” the drill sergeant yelled to the whole assembly a second time, in case they didn’t get it the first one.

Holding his breath as if going under water, body suddenly stiffening, the one in Kagami’s line of sight stands up weakly. He grabs his bag, his weapon and starts walking toward the sergeant. Keeping his head lowered, he climbs down the bus as well as three other guys and steps away from it.

The bus drives off, abandoning them. The redhead doesn’t really care; at least he doesn’t react.

He turns his head to the guy beside him and breaks into a breath he doesn’t even remember holding. He leans on the armrest, allowing his hand to slightly brush the neighbor’s while it lies near. His eyes languidly trace the few movement his fingers make against the other’s skin before he looks up to the real thing, his lips parting a little bit for more air.

Aomine turns his attention to him, truthfully, a little startled as he checks the surrounding and notices that they are all alone now. It is not that he didn’t notice Kagami’s presence, but his train of thought got the better of him right after the redhead sat near him.

He looks at Kagami, his navy blue eyes shining now with the kind of glint they wore for when it was only the two of them. He slides a little bit on his right, toward Kagami, leaning on the armrest, brushing his fingers around shiny and fairly sensitive skin. Kagami almost does the same, maybe a bit more because Aomine’s warm is calling him greedily and his own body always reacts in a needy way.

They lock gaze - _midnight blue devouring red sunset_ \- as their pinkies intertwine with each other in a loving and firm heat. One understanding perfectly what the other wants to, but will not, say. Both feeling again the attraction of the very first day, under the bright and torturing sun.

Shoulders touch, not awkwardly anymore, but shyly. And, another kind of welcomed and loved heat follows, almost like every time, almost like out of necessity and need.

Aomine closes his eyes in an expression of pure bliss and breathes in sharply. Kagami pulls away with a slight blush on his cheek and a burning heat on his lips.

He grins, stupidly, widely, also silently, suppressing a chuckle - as he used to always do when they had to be very discreet and Aomine ended up doing something stupidly cute that with all the effort in the world he can’t not find extremely funny.

It immediately erases the shadow mirroring lowly in the expression Aomine was wearing and the tanned man grins too, although being embarrassed and his brows being frowned.

Kagami blinks and his grin falters as he stares at the wonder in front of him. His eyes shift from one of Aomine’s eye to the other, again and again, like he wants to absorb the every details in one go and the very same second, like it is too pure and amazingly perfect for him to avert his eyes.

And in fact, it is.

Because Aomine has this way of blinking that reflects a wave surfing gracefully on the magnificent deep blue of sea - of his eyes - and his lips are so attractive that it is like they are crying for more than a chaste kiss.

Aomine slightly smiles under the particular attention, cheeks almost shining in pink, heart doing somersaults behind his ribcage because Kagami’s eyes are so beautiful as they look at him like that and only him. So deeply and so lovingly, he can’t believe how lucky he is to be able to see it so brightly. Kagami is always so crazily honest and so fucking beautiful in every ways possible - from the one every body can see to the other way deep inside him.

He uses the back of his index to caress Kagami’s undressed arm in all its length, gently, slowly, not dropping his gaze from Kagami’s face, from Kagami’s eyes because nothing matters more in the moment than that, than  _him_. It is not the time to be shy or to be an asshole.

The redhead leans more toward him again and slides down in his seat, pulling Aomine too. His eyes smile as his lips sigh against Aomine’s, asking for more and receiving more and his body shudders with too much pleasure and it is crazy and funny how such a sloppy kiss can give so much pleasure to his heart.

Everything hurts in the bottom of his stomach and deep inside his chest, but he is used to it because it is always the same when Aomine  _Daiki_.

He pulls Aomine’s arm to his armrest and put his on Aomine’s armrest before pulling his fingers into a well-defined hug. Their hands fit perfectly together, exactly like their lips and as he grabs Aomine’s hand in his own and Aomine grabs his even tighter, intertwining their fingers, they slide a little further down their seats because they need to kiss even more for Kagami to keep on breathing and for Aomine’s heart to keep on beating.

When it all began, it was too overwhelming and too strong, deny was not even an option, but it was also hard because they had never ever felt that. There was wars everywhere around, love was a privilege and they knew they were blessed from the very first day.

They stare at each other, silently enjoying the touch, the contact between their skins. It is different, everything is. It has nothing to do with the burning, hasty and exciting touch they exchanged during their hidden and feral sex. It is not one of the funny yet painful moments they shared together while pretending to be only comrades. It is not one of these desperate moments when they  _had_  to fight against each other in front of the whole army. It is not one of these frustrating moments when they couldn’t touch nor see each other when they needed it the most. It will never be that again, but it will never change.

The car stops again and again, until reality comes back.

« Team 5! »

Aomine’s lips part suddenly and he bits them the second following. Kagami’s eyes widen at the sudden realization when Aomine offers him the most painful and also endearing and sorry expression he had ever worn on his handsome tanned face.

His heartbeat picks up violently and he almost throws himself on Aomine to keep him there. Almost.

The latter stands up as four other boys in the bus. He faces Kagami, blocking the view from the ones in front, raising an almost sickened hand to cup Kagami’s shocked face. Aomine stares at him with both the tenderness and the love he had always kept inside him because he was a dishonest asshole; and the one he had show him again and again when they still had time.

Kagami’s heart stops beating and before he can even understand it, his eyes are watering as his lips keep on mouthing his very own feelings in the form of three small and slight words.

Aomine nods, smiling, but how he wishes to never see such a crying smile.

He caresses his cheek, draws his fingers on Kagami’s lips, locking the words he just repeatedly spat, then he retracts his hand and puts the fingers on his own lips, before stepping in the hallway and throwing his own heavy bag on his shoulder.

Kagami grabs his hand before he is too far away. His body acts before he could think, but really, it is too much. As he understands that every single thing he had experienced these past six months with the blue hair boy was going to an absolute end right now, it stabs him right in the gut.

He is going to lose his first and current love and he realizes that it is more than he can bear.

Aomine turns around, looking at him, but not really, his free hand jerking Kagami’s hand from his wrist. “You really are a Bakagami…”  _Please, don’t make it more difficult!_ , is left unsaid, but Kagami clearly read it in Aomine’s eyes and if they are as desperate as his own are then, he was fucked.

He lets go. Aomine walks out of the bus with his team and is left behind in this vast desert. Kagami doesn’t dare to look behind, he knows his heart wouldn’t handle it.

Two stops later, Kagami does the same thing and is, too, left behind with his own team.

As they start walking toward nowhere, he remembers that he is a soldier and that he is going to fight until death fell upon him.

He is a soldier and Aomine, his beloved one, is a soldier too and now is not the time for regret because everything is already done and because they had already have too much of something they should have never touched.

It is not an unrequited love nor a dying one because even if their bodies would be dead in the following days, their souls would remain and love each other until they are reincarnated…

 


End file.
